Last night
by Merak Lyubov
Summary: Axel y Reno se encuentranpor primera vez, y al parecer los dos encuentran diversion en el pequeño y rubio Roxas


Otro día mas en la organización, y al parecer este era un día flojo para los miembros, al menos para la mayoría. Xigbar y Xalding discutían sentados en la zona gris. Laxerne venia por el pasillo gritándole a Demyx. Zexion jugaba cartas con luxord, quien siempre ganaba hasta que por accidente Lexaus tiro la mesa de juego descubriendo las cartas que el "suertudo" tenia ocultas. Xemmas como siempre estaba en su "trono" por así llamarle y en cuanto a Marluxia y Vexen, no habían salido del invernadero del pelirosa en todo el día, pero de cualquier manera nade tenia la intención de ir a averiguar que rayos estaba pasando en ese lugar.

Solo cuatro miembros estaban haciendo "algo productivo" Axel, Roxas y Xion escuchaban con atención a Säix quien les daba sus indicaciones

-marioneta- dijo el peliazul obteniendo por respuesta un gruñido por parte del rubio, Saix solo suspiro para continuar

-numero XIV, tu iras a neverland sola esta vez, espero tu desempeño sea mejor que el de la ultima vez- la chica sin decir mas se puso la capucha y abrió un portal alejándose del castillo.

-Roxas, Axel, ustedes irán a investigación a un nuevo lugar llamado sector 7- el rubio y el pelirrojo asintieron abriendo un portal, Roxas cruzo primero, y cuando Axel solo tenia un pie en el agujero negro Saix lo tomo del brazo-

-…-

-que?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-quiero que te comportes esta vez- La actitud de Saix era bastante extraña, no estaba de malhumor, pero tampoco tenia su indiferencia usual.

-que quieres decir con eso Saix?-

-ya sabes… lo que paso la ultima vez-

Axel esbozo una sonrisa picara, y se dio la vuelta haciendo que el portal se cerrara, Saix se hecho para atrás ante la mirada del otro, que comenzaba a acercarse de manera peligrosa, Saix retrocedió hasta que sintió el frío de la pared contra su espalda, sensación que fue seguida por la del cuero del guante de Axel en su rostro

-Acaso te pusiste celoso- dijo el ojiverde con su rostro separado del ajeno por solo unos milímetros-

-¡Claro que no!- la respuesta solo provoco que el pelirrojo ampliara su sonrisa y entrecerrara los ojos

- no fue una pregunta, te conozco, Isa- Saix levanto el rostro de golpe, fijando su mirada en Axel

-Lea..- susurro observando como las puntas rojizas del cabello de su viejo amigo desaparecían en el aire.

La primera visión que tuvieron los dos chicos del lugar fue una zona en ruinas, cúmulos de basura. sin embargo entre todo eso aun vivía algo de gente, conforme caminaban les impresionaba que algunas de las personas que veían caminando por hay eran mas disparatas que cualquier cosa que hayan visto en wonderland.

Había una chica de largos cabellos castaños, lo llevaba agarrado en una trenza, y en los brazos cargaba unas flores; iba platicando con un chico rubio que cargaba consigo una espada de muy buen tamaño, detrás de ellos venían 4 jóvenes, todos de cabello platinado, el mayor de ellos, y el que tenia la cabellera mas largaba miraba con picardía el trasero del joven rubio y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el mango de la espada que traía atada a la cintura, por su parte los otros tres jóvenes cuchicheaban algo sobre encontrar a su madre

-madre?, que es eso? –pregunto Roxas mirando a su compañero de manera inocente. Axel se rasco la cabeza buscando las palabras para explicarle a su pequeño amigo

-Una madre es la persona que te da…- sus ojos se perdieron, observaba algo fijamente, pero Roxas no pudo definir que era

-¿Axel?-

- ahh si.. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-

- Una madre es..?-

-ahh si, cierto, cierto… como decía una madre es la mujer que te da la vida, ella te carga en su vientre por nueve meses en ese tiempo tu cuerpo se va formando hasta que estas listo para salir al cruel y loco mundo, pero no te culpes por no recordarla, después de todo, no sabes casi nada de tu pasado-

Roxas bajo la mirada pensativo y siguió caminando mientras discernía en su cabeza las cosas que su compañero le acababa de revelar. Hasta que Axel lo interrumpió para sugerirle que seria buena idea buscar un lugar para quedarse, pues comenzaba a caer la noche y no habría mucho que investigar a la luz de la luna.

En cuanto Roxas dio su aceptación a la idea de Axel, fueron a buscar una especie de posada donde les pudieran dar alojamientos así fue como terminaron en una bar, hay estaba el chico rubio que habían visto mas temprano, al igual que los jóvenes de cabello plateado entre otros nuevos personajes

Reno!- Dijo una chica, menor y de cabello corto antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Axel-

-Disculpa?-

-lindo cambio de corte- menciono uno de los peliplateados-

Aunque me moleste estar de acuerdo con Sephiroth- interrumpió el rubio desde la barra del bar- En verdad te vez bien, Reno..Pero quien es el?- Todo fijaron sus ojos en Roxas que se sintió cohibido, pero no se movió.

-El?- señalo Axel extrañado de toda la situación- Su nombre es Roxas, y yo soy-

En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió de manera estrepitosa, dejando entrar a un Reno bastante alegre-

-NAssssss- Nadie respondió. Todos lo presentes estaban sumergidos en una total estupefacción

-Reno?- dijo Cloud de manera dudosa

-Claro! ¿A quien esperabas? ¿Santa Claus?-

-TIFA!- Grito Sephiroth molesto –que rayos le pusiste a mi bebida esta vez?

La chica se recargo en la barra de manera tranquila totalmente acostumbrada a los arranques de histeria del mayor- Te juro, que esta vez no fui yo-

-entonces como explicas eso?-

La chica solo se encogió e hombros y continuo limpiando los vasos y copas.

Reno alzo una ceja sin entender una palabra de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Axel, por su parte miraba no quería ni siquiera voltear a ver al joven que estaba a sus espaldas, pero Roxas, atraído por la curiosidad ahogo un grito al ver al perfecto clon de su mejor amigo (y futuro enemigo cof) solo diferenciaban en la forma de las marcas en los pómulos y el corte de cabello-

-Axel…-

-mhm- el mayor instintivamente se giro para ver a su pequeño Rubio, pero no pudo evitar que sus verdes ojos se cruzaran con sus iguales-

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS? Dijeron al unísono ambos pelirrojos asustados por lo que estaban presenciando.

El ambiente del lugar estaba completamente cambiado, nadie decía nada, nadie bebía, nadie se movía. Por lo que Roxas en medio del total nerviosismo fue corriendo donde Tifa, y pidió una habitaron, cuando fue por Axel y lo tomo del brazo para llevárselo este se Safo de su agarre.

-Adelántate, en un momento subo-

Roxas tenía un mal presentimiento, la expresión que tenia su amigo en el rostro era nueva para el, no podía descifrar que era, así que, sin objetar nada, subió tranquilamente hasta su habitación.

Entro al cuarto y se abrió el abrigo, ese había sido un día bastante extraño, no entendía nada en absoluto. Se quedo tirado en la cama dándole vueltas a lo sucedido en la planta baja, hasta que por fin, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Axel?-Musito tratando de distinguir la figura en la oscuridad, veía el abrigo y el cabello rojo, pero algo era diferente, aun así, no tuvo tiempo de distinguirlo, pues la figura de negro se lanzo sobre el atrapando sus labios para besarlo de una manera hambrienta y descontrolada

-Axel!- gimió el rubio debajo de la figura de negro, estaba confundido, algo había de diferente en sus caricias-

-Es un poco cruel que me llames así- por fin, la figura misteriosa alzo la cabeza, los ojos eran verdes, el cabello era rojo, pero no era quien el creía. El menor se alzo de golpe sobre la cama.

-tranquilo Roxas- por fin, la voz que el conocía, Axel estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, tenia una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa que solo esbozaba cuando "molestaba" a Saix.. o a el..

-Axel..¿que esta pasando? El mayor se acerco hasta donde estaban, tomo a Roxas del rostro y lo beso con lujuria, coló1 una de sus manos por las ropas de este despojándolo por completo del abrigo que le cubría el cuerpo, mientras tanto, Reno se encargo de subirle la manga del pantalón, comenzando a besar la piel que recién era expuesta a los pares de ojos verdes. Roxas, por su parte se removía inquieto entre las sabanas, resistiéndose sin muchos ánimos a las caricias que los dos mayores le daban.

Una mano por aquí, otra por haya y en un minuto Roxas se encontraba sin una sola prenda y a merced de los dos jóvenes. Gemía sin control, los dos pares de manos recorrían su cuerpo sin limitación alguna, lo hacían gemir y jadear con locura, de un momento a otro estaba en cuatro, con el miembro de Reno en su boca, el cual succionaba y lamia al ritmo de las estocadas que Axel le daba al momento de penetrar.

Así continuaron las cosas por unas horas, las posiciones cambiaban de vez en cuando entre Axel y Reno, hasta que por fin, el momento culmen de llego dejando las sabanas manchadas del liquido seminal de los tres.

Al salir el sol, Axel abrazaba a Roxas con cariño, y reno había desaparecido, la noche había sido fantástica, la ultima vez de Axel y Roxas.. pues al final de cuentas Lea le pertenece a Isa.


End file.
